


A Love Letter

by Kessie_Amarra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Letters, Spoilers for Patch 3.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie_Amarra/pseuds/Kessie_Amarra
Summary: This was my "Be My Valentoine!" 2018 contest entry.A short letter from my Warrior of Light to her love.While there are no direct spoilers stated it does allude to what happens in Patch 3.2 so if you haven't played that far or don't want it to be spoiled you can skip.





	A Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first piece of writing that is going up.
> 
> I know it is really short but please let me know what you think. Also you can ignore my Characters name :P I play as Clarke Griffin on Coeurl. I'm a huge Clexa fan.
> 
> I don't own FFXIV or it's characters or make any money off of this.

My Dearest Minfilia,

I am sorry that I never got to tell you how much I love you. Now that you are gone I fear that a part of me is gone as well.   
You once told me that I was the one person that you could lean on. The same was true for me. Everything I did was to try and keep you safe. Every time I told someone that we need to act to protect our friends and loved ones yours was the first face in my mind. I have never doubted Hydalyn’s will but this pain I feel in your absence is almost too much. I will however continue to carry as on I know you would want that. I believe in the work we are doing and I hope to make you proud

I place my faith and hope in Hydalyn’s will. I pray to Her daily that once day she will reunite us and when that day comes I will let you know my feelings for you and never take another moment together for granted.

My deepest love,

Your Warrior of Light Clark Griffin


End file.
